liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Christian economics
Christian economics can refer to a combination of theology and economics that attempts to biblically justify a strict laissez-faire free market system, which, in a way, makes it the opposite of liberation theology. Traditionally this was how Christian economics was defined. Christian economics defined differently is closer to liberation theology and argues that Jesus valued poor people, also Christians have a duty to share what they have.Jesus on Money This advocates a different system based on Christians sharing what they have, (Christian Socialism?) A few Christians are arguing for this new definition. Explain the paradox. How can the same term have totally opposite meanings? Well, different Christians have totally different ideas about what they think Jesus wanted and both use the term Christian economics to describe what they or their group believes. Right wing Christian economics Right wing Christian economics usually gets ideas from on Dominionist theology and adds some Austrian school economics together with other libertarian economic thought. The most important person in the United States putting right-wing Christian economics forward is probably Gary North, who founded the Institute for Christian Economics (ICE). While organizations such as the Foundation for Economic Education and the Ludwig von Mises Institute aren't dedicated to Christian economics, they have published plenty of stuff by North and his followers. It is assumed that the poor are at fault for being unproductive, when examples are given of poor people who are not at fault, (American people who became unexpectedly sick with medical costs beyond what their insurance covers, Third World poor people etc.) the Religious Right claims these poor people are, "Not our responsibility". The Bible was written roughly between 6 thousand and 2 thousand years ago so inevitably not everything in the Bible suits the modern world. When a modern Tax or other institution helps poor people at the expense of Rich people Right wing proponents of Christian economics declare that unbiblical. Modern institutions that favour rich People are not similarly condemned even if there is no biblical foundation. Starve the Federal Government through Tax Cuts Large goverrnment Never one to pass up trying to piggyback onto an existing theme, Lyndon LaRouche also uses the term and has even written a book: The Science of Christian Economics. LaRouche's meaning is very different from that of Gary North, in that LaRouche claims to promote a Hamiltonian and Rooseveltian "American system" of economics, typically involving central banking and large government-funded infrastructure projects. Compassionate Christian economics There are a great many famous Jesus quotes like, "Blessed are the poor." and more compassionate Liberal Christians assume Jesus meant what he said. Some try and show up why they think the Christian economics of the Religious Right is unChristian. They also develop a different way of doing things where Christians share what they have. These Christians call their system Christian economics as well. Jesus on Money Christian economics traditionally has meant right wing 'un'compassionate economics but this may change if the new definition gets to be accepted. Liberapedia will wait and see. See also *Theocracy External links *Religious right economics at Theocracy Watch Footnotes This is adapted from RationalWiki Category:Economics Category:Christianity